Not Good Enough
by crazynluvingit18
Summary: Richard turned Kori down because she wasn't hot enough. Two years later she the hottest girl in school. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

"Richard, I have one question and I need an answer; am I ever going to be good enough for you?" asked Kori.

"Kori, you'll only ever be my best friend… and I like someone else?" I told her looking down at my feet.

"It's Rachel isn't it?" Kori asked as tears started to come to her eyes.

"Yes." I answered. She nodded and walked away.

**BEEP BEEP!**  
I woke up from the nightmare that I have every night. The only problem was it wasn't a nightmare it was a memory. That was two years ago now, and I haven't spoken to Kori since that day. I started dating Rachel, which caused Kori to break away from our group. She couldn't handle us together Karen said, who still remained friends with her. In fact, she remained friends with everyone in the group but Rachel and me. Rachel was her other best friend, and Rachel knew she liked me. In fact, everyone did, I guess Kori saw it as both of us betraying her. I admit now it probably wasn't the best idea to ask Rachel out that day. But I was worried Kori would say something to her. Rachel and I been together, since that day.

Karen really hasn't forgiven me for that day either, since she knew I originally went after Rachel because I thought she was hot. She also knew I turned Kori down because I thought she was ugly. But come on who would want to date a girl covered in zits, wore glasses, had gaps in her teeth and her hair was always in knots. She looked worse than the wicked witch of the west. Karen thought this was shallow which it was, since she knew I loved Kori personality.

However, now I love Rachel… at least I think I do. She's great in bed; hot as hell I mean she has a nice tight ass, beautiful shoulder length black hair, nice brown eyes. Not a zit anywhere in sight, actually her skin feels like a baby bottom. Isn't that love?

"Mr. Wayne, you must get up from bed and get ready for school otherwise you're going to be late." Said Alfred as he knocked on the door, I rolled my eyes and went over to the door opening it.

"Alfred, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Richard, and I'll be down soon." I said as I closed the door and got dressed. I decided to wear a red t-shirt that still showed off my muscles, and blue jeans. I went into the bathroom to spike my hair to perfection, making sure all the girls would be jealous Rachel had me. I grabbed a black leather coat, along with my backpack and cell phone.

I then went into the garaged and decided to take my motorcycle to school today.

After about ten minutes I parked my motorcycle in the school parking lot. The building was huge. It had four floors, two indoor pools along with one outside, and three gyms (the climbing gym, the basketball gym, and the gym where the gym classes were.)This was why only the rich kids went here, and I was the king of this place. I walked into the front door, like always girls drooled over me.

That's when I noticed two girls talking, not even noticing me. The one with her back turned to me was Karen, she never noticed me because she had been dating my best friend Victor for five years now. However, the other girl I had never seen she had beautiful green eyes, and long red hair. She also had a body to die for. That's when she smiled and had nice straight white teeth. In face she was the hottest girl I have ever seen. I know I am with Rachel but there no harm in flirting right? I had to find out who this girl was.

I walked up to them, and said, "Hey Karen who's your new friend?"

"Really Richard you don't recognize me?" said a voice I haven't spoken to in two years.

* * *

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. As of now I am still deciding who to put Kori with I am either thinking Roy, Richard, Garfield or someone else. Who do you guys think let me know. This is a story you guys will help decide how it goes. Also please let me know what you think so far. By the way there in their senior year, in high school.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

"Kori?" I questioned.

"Yes Dick."

I was hurt she used Dick she always knew how much I hated being called Dick. I was also at a loss for words the ugliest girl I knew, was now the hottest girl I ever met. It didn't make sense, to me.

As I was about to say something, Rachel came up, and said, "Hello Richard… Kori and Karen."

"Wow this day keeps getting worse; I thought senior was supposed to be fun. Yet, for me it starts out with a shallow asshole, and a horrible friend," said Kori anger in her voice.

"Kori, I never meant to hurt you, I know I shouldn't have went out with Richard that day. But can we please get over that? I been missing you the past two years, we use to be best friends. I just want my best friend back," said Rachel. This shocked me Rachel wasn't one for showing her emotions or saying them.

"I guess we can try and your right I haven't been fair to you either. I shouldn't of shut you out of my life but I felt betrayed." Said Kori as she hugged Rachel, Karen also joined in.

I was about to join in two, but Kori pulled away immediately.

"That doesn't mean I forgive you. Karen told me you wouldn't go out with me because of my looks. I can't be friends with someone who is so shallow. I forgave Rachel because she was sorry. You aren't and I don't think you ever will be." Kori told me.

That really cut me deep because everything Kori said was true. I didn't know if I ever would change, but is it really my fault? I always could have any girl I wanted. Hell I even dated models.

"Rachel, Kori and I are hanging out tonight, would you like to come over to my house?" Karen asked.

"I'd love to." said Rachel.

It was hard seeing people who use to be a big part of my life reunite, and I wasn't included. I really wanted to find a way to make this all better but I couldn't. I lost track of the conversation since now they were talking about girl's things. I started thinking how awesome it would be to have a threesome with Kori and Rachel. _The two hottest girls in the school, can you blame me? Maybe I am a little shallow._

However, I was came back to the real world as a pair of hands grabbed Kori around the waist and said "Hey babe, I missed you over the summer."

* * *

girlonthemoon : You guys will be deciding the couples so keep voting. Also thanks for the review.

TexMurphy:Sorry for bringing out the overprotective father side, but I am trying to get across Robin a pig at the start of this. Thanks for the comment. It made me smile.

jaqui101: Alright keep voting and it may happen that Kori ends up with red X. Thanks for the comment.

jaideeeeeyboo: Thanks for the comment I am glad you like it so far.

Mikeyf1115: Thank you.

Alright so far here's the votes for couples:

Richard/Kori-1

Kori/Xavier (Red-X)-1

Rachel/Gar-1

So let me know who you want together. Sorry this Chapter was short, this was one of the more boring chapters, but I really wanted the girls to reunite because it will play a big role later on in the story. Plus I love Starfire and Raven friendship. Please keep reviewing! Also thank you to everyone who did and to the ones who favorite and are following this story it means a lot. Also sorry Richards a pig right now, I really love Robin but at the start of this story that's who I need him to be.


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback

Kori turned around and kissed one of the guys I hated most on the lips, as she said, "Xavier, I missed you two. I only really saw you in July where were you the rest of the Summer?"

"I had some family things to take care of sorry cutie. But now I am all yours." Xavier told her.

Anger suddenly took over me, the reason I hated Xavier was because he was an ever bigger playboy then I was. I didn't want to think of him leading Kori on and then cheating on her. So I spoke my mind, "So what was the name of the girl or girls you were sleeping with during this family time?"

"Sorry Dick I changed my ways the minute I met this beautiful women in front of me. I was the luckiest man in the world when she said yes to being my girlfriend. Unlike you I know when I have a good thing in front of me. Sorry Rachel, but let's be serious here. Kori is one of the nicest people anyone will ever meet, and Dick was stupid to turn her down. However, I am happy you did." Xavier told me causing Kori to turn red and Rachel was at a loss for words. I couldn't read Karen face, but I had a feeling something was bothering her.

I wanted to say more but Rachel pulled on my arm and started dragging me away. This probably was a good thing because if I stayed there to long I probably would have started a fight. I don't know why but something still bothers me about Xavier. And even through Kori doesn't care about me anymore I still care about her, so I won't let him hurt her.

**Karen Pov (Bet you were expecting Stars but I don't want to give too much away on how she feels just yet)**

"Kori, can I talk to you a minute alone?" I asked Kori. Kori nodded as she gave Xavier one more kiss on the lips and said how she sees him at lunch. I started pulling her away to outside the school and lead her to our secret hang out spot. You had to crawl through a couple of bushes to get to it but when you did there were all these flowers and an old bench. We wondered why the school didn't care for this area anymore, but they probably though it wasn't high class enough.

_**Flashback-**_

_**Kori was actually the one who found it the first day of school freshman year, when we were all still friends. It was a day when this little geeky freshman, whose nickname is Gizmo, started laughing at her the minute he saw her. He went on to call her the ugliest thing he ever seen. Don't get me wrong she may not have been the prettiest, before she matured, got some braces, got some contacts, learned how to take care of her skin and brush her hair. But what was said should have never been said. Needless to say, Kori started crying and ran out of class. Richard and I who were in class with her ran after her, not before Richard hit Gizmo so hard he knocked him out through. He ended up getting three weeks of detention for that, but he always said it was worth it. Anyways, we ran after her, she didn't want to talk to anyone so she tried to crawl through some bushes. We followed her through and we all came across this place. **_

"_**I don't want you two here, I want to be alone," Kori told us as she hid her face in her knees. **_

"_**Kori, honey don't listen to him," I told her.**_

"_**Yeah Kori, what he says doesn't matter," Richard told her as he put his arm around her.**_

"_**Yes it does, it's what everyone thinks of me."Kori mumbled.**_

"_**That's not true honey, plus personality is what counts." I told her.**_

"_**Yes, Kori the perfect guys going to care the most about your personality. He going to love the way you can put a smile on anyone face, no matter how mad or sad they are. Or how you stick your tongue out and touch your upper lip with it when you do something that you find difficult. He will love everything about you, and looks are just a plus. He will love how you need to be on time for things, and get stressed out when you miss anything like class." Richard told her, as he brought his eyebrows up reminding her how she was missing class at that very moment.**_

"_**Oh my gosh, Richard your right class is going on right now. I am going have to talk to the teacher after to find out what I missed and get notes from someone. Thank you both so much." She gave us each a hug as she crawled out and ran back to class.**_

"_**Wow Richard you sounded like a love sick puppy. I thought you only dated girls for their looks?" I asked him.**_

"_**I do now, it's the fun of it all. High school supposed to be fun along with college. However, I know after college, that's the girl I'll probably marry. She has the most amazing personality in the world, so who cares if I don't find her hot. But that doesn't mean I am going to give up having my fun anytime soon." Richard admitted to me as he also climbed through the bushes.**_

_**End of Flashback-**_

Kori brought me back to the real world as she asked, "So Karen what did you want to talk to me about?"

* * *

**Thank you everyone who left comments it really means a lot to me. Also thank you to the individuals who favorited and followed this story. You all are the reasons I keep writing and decided to update during the weekend. Please comment and tell me what you think. Also everyone allowed to vote once per chapter. For some reason my computer was being weird with the guest reviews, it froze on the page. So I hope there all there but if you reviewed and its not there I am so sorry please review what you wanted again and I will add it. But please make sure you don't vote more than once a chapter.  
**

**So I wanted to have some Richard/Kori and some Xavier/Kori. Richard less of an ass in this chapter but you'll see more flashbacks with Richard and Karen.**

**Guest:**** Thanks for the review, keep voting!**

** Laleyforever:**** Thanks for the review, keep voting!**

**Guest:**** Thanks for the review, keep voting!**

**DaChloeZ:**** Thanks for the review, keep voting!**

** kimminightwing:**** Thanks for the review, keep voting!**

******Starfan16 : Thanks I am glad you like it. Do you want to vote for Robin and Starfire then? If so I will count it for this chapter and for chapter 2, since I didn't add you into the voting. I also don't like shallow guys.  
**

******jaideeeeeyboo: I am glad you like it. Thanks for voting, and I hope your happy with how soon I updated.  
**

******Pizzachic: Honestly, I think we may find that answer out later. **

******jaqui101: Sorry one vote for chapter, but keep voting, and well see where the story goes. I don't know how the story ends because you all decide but I think you'll be happy with one of the upcoming chapters.**

******girlonthemoon : Thanks, I really hope you liked this one two. The conversation between her and Karen next chapter will deal with her moving on.  
**

**Julie: Thanks for the review, keep voting!  
**

**Someone: I made it longer and updated sooner. I am glad you love the story it means alot.  
**

**lacrazyfan: Were going to keep learning more about Richard and Xavier. Thanks for the review.**

**Guest: Well you were right about who flirted with her. Do you want her and Red-X together in the end two?**

**Prodigy-14: I'm glad you like the concept, I got it from a guy friend telling me I am not the type of girl he like to date but the type of girl he like to marry one day. Then he started dating a friend of mine. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and find it interesting. Richard will for sure get to the jealous stage. Thanks for the review.**

**Here where the voting stands so far. Remember you can vote once per chapter.**

Richard/Kori-6

Kori/Xavier (Red-X)-8

Rachel/Gar-6

**Anyways please review and vote.**


	4. Chapter 4:Why?

"What's going on with Xavier and you? When did it happen?" I asked confused that Kori never mentioned anything about their relationship to me.

"I went to a club for individuals under 21 during the Summer, hoping to meet a guy and finally get over Richard. This was just after my makeover so I wasn't expecting guys to be the way they were. They were all over me. One started to grab my butt and I told him to stop. He wouldn't, so I said it louder as he started to pin me against a wall. Just as he was about to kiss me, he was pulled off of me by Xavier. I heard the rumors like everyone else, that he was a playboy. But I felt that I should at least get him a soda to say thank you. So I did, and we got to talking. After that we started going on some dates, and he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes. Then he had a family issue come up and this is the first time I seen him again," Kori told me.

"So are you over Richard?" I asked Kori.

"Dick as much as a shallow asshole he is, I wish I would be. But I remember him before he was like that too, and that's the Richard that's hard to let go of. However, we better get to class before we're late." Kori said as she got her stuff and left. I could tell she didn't want to talk too much about Richard because it still hurt her.

"Kori, when will you finally get over him?" I asked myself, since I was alone or so I thought.

"Get over who?" I jumped as Richard started crawling in to the secret place.

"Why would it matter to you? Dick you didn't want her, and if you want her now because she's hot. Then you must not care about her at all." I told him not caring if I missed class.

"It matters because I still care about her… I always have." Richard told me.

**Rachel POV**

_Science my least favorite subject, however I got lucky, Gar, Victor and Karen were all in my class. Victor spent the start of class freaking out that Karen wasn't there, that's how I found out she was in my class. However, he calmer now, since Gar told him she just probably skipped. _

Mrs. Slade, was our teacher, she was married to our principal Mr. Slade. Both were horrible people who hated kids, none of us know why they got into a business that dealt with kids in the first place. I think it was just to make our life a living hell.

I was sitting at my lab table with Gar, and Victor. Karen would be the fourth person in our lab group, but she wasn't here today.

"I'll go get the beakers." Gar told us as he went up and got them.

"Victor, what do you think of Richard and I as a couple?" I asked, I been confused if I was happy with Richard since the start. But lately I been thinking more about it.

"Honestly, I always thought Gar and you would start that, and Richard and Ko…nevermind." He told me. But I knew what he was going to say.

"Kori, but why?" I asked, that wasn't the first time I heard that, and I wanted to know why many people thought that.

"Both Richard and you are more serious, it can't be much fun. Gar and Kori would complete both of you well, they like having fun. They need someone who will make them more serious and you two need people you can have fun with. Richard and you are too much alike, Gar and Kori have similarities to each of you, but also enough differences. " Cyborg was going to continue but I cut him off.

"Richard and I have fun."

"I'm not talking about in the bedroom." He told me. Okay so he got me there.

"Hey teacher sorry I'm late," said the one voice I didn't want to hear.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who left comments it really means a lot to me. Also thank you to the individuals who favorited and followed this story. You all are the reasons I keep writing and decided to update during the weekend. Please comment and tell me what you think. Also everyone allowed to vote once per chapter.  
**

**rayliz793 :**** Thanks for the review, keep voting! I added one for chapter 2 and 3.  
**

Mikeyf1115 :******Thanks for the review, keep voting!**

******obsessivefangirl0302 :********Thanks for the review, keep voting!**

**********************jaqui101: I added Xavier/ Kori vote for you for this chapter, because that's who I am assuming you would vote for again. Thanks for reviewing.  
**

**********************zombieslayer: ********Thanks for the review, keep voting! I am glad you like it.**

******************************robstarfan723:********************************Thanks for the review, keep voting!** I glad you love it.

******************************hey hey hey : ****************************************************************Thanks for the review, keep voting!**  


**********************************************************************************************icecreamfreak: Thank you for reviewing and thanks for voting. I am glad you like it. Thanks for calling it amazing it means alot.  
**

******jaideeeeeyboo: I am guessing you were going to vote for Richard/Kori again and Rachel and Gar so I added one for each. Thanks for reviewing.  
**

******Merikatdreams:****************Thanks for the review, keep voting!**

4EVERASHIPPER: **********************Thanks for the review, keep voting!** **Only one vote for chapter through, so I added one to each. **

**girlonthemoon: ************************Thanks for the review, keep voting!** Thanks for calling me an incredible writer it made my day and means a lot.  


**Here where the voting stands so far. Remember you can vote once per chapter.**

Richard/Kori-14

Kori/Xavier (Red-X)-12

Rachel/Gar-10

**Anyways please review and vote.**


	5. Chapter 5: Malchior

**Raven's Pov **

"Malchior," I whispered my voice full of worry. He still had those cold black eyes, tan ski and long black hair.

**Flashback of three years ago-**

"Kori, I don't know what to do, I saw him with Kitten… in bed. I love him so much, we have been dating for a year, I can't lose him," I told Kori as tears fell from my eyes. She took off her glasses to wipe her eyes.

"Oh honey, you can't go back to him, you're too good for him." I could tell by her eyes she meant every word she said.

Just as I was about to say more the doorbell rang, I opened it to see Malchior at the door. He let himself in, "Kori, I need to talk to Rachel alone."

Kori gave me a look and I nodded saying I would be okay. "Okay I'm going to go call Richard."

"What do you want asshole?" I asked him, trying to be mad but really I was hurt.

He raised his hand up and slapped me, "You never talk to me like that again got it bitch. Now forget what you saw and let's go back to normal."  
I know he was mad and I hated how he got when he was mad. This wasn't the first time he slapped me. He would never truly hurt me through or so I thought.

"Don't call me a bitch you were the one who was wrong here, I'm not the one who slept around," I yelled now more mad then I previously was.

"Looks like I am going to have to teach you a lesson to not talk back to me." He yelled as he pinned me up against the wall. I screamed at the impact of my body hitting the wall. I closed my eyes as his fist came in contact with my stomach.

"Stop it!" yelled Kori, as she ran back into the room. "Richard on his way so you better stop and leave, you also better never see Rachel again."

"You ugly bitch, I'll teach you a lesson too!" yelled Malchior. As he dropped me to the ground and ran to Kori, ready to inflict pain on her too. Somehow Kori managed to block his first punch and kick him in the nuts. He fell over. She ran over to me.

"Rachel, are you okay? What can I do for you? Should I call the police?" Kori asked worried about me.

"Don't call the police," I yelled still worried about Malchior.

"You can't protect him; if you stay with him he'll kill you," yelled Kori, which scared me. I never saw her this mad before.

"Not before I make you regret that," yelled Malchior, as he got up from the ground and ran at Kori. Time seemed to speed up for me at this point. One minute Kori was by my side the next Malchior was strangling her.

She was looking me in the eyes begging me to help her but all I could do was sit there, I was frozen. Until Richard came through the doors, he saw the seen before him and I could tell he was angry. He ran up to Malchior and yanked him off Kori. She feel to the ground passed out due to the lack of air she just felt. You could see Malchior's hand prints around her neck.

Tears began to fall from my eyes, I didn't know if the reason was Richard was beating up Malchior badly, or because of Kori's state.

"Call 911," Richard told me, as he knocked Malchior out. Richard didn't look like he was hit at all, probably since he wasn't. Richard was a black belt, so no one ever wanted to mess with him.

"I can't… Malchior," I told him. I was worried about Kori but I also didn't want Malchior to go to juvie for assault.

"Well I am, I care too much about Kori to let anything bad happen to her, and I care too much about you, since next time I may not be here to protect you," he told me as he dialed 911.

_He cares about me? I always thought only Gar and Kori cared about me in the group. But Richard does too? How can I ever repay him for this? He probably just saved Kori life… because she was protecting me. Man is he amazing… I shouldn't think like that through Kori likes him. _

As he hung up I asked, "Why don't you hate me? I just sat here and watched."

"Honestly, I am pissed at you for it. But that doesn't mean much now. I am just happy she is alive… I don't think I could live with her. She's the only one that can always put a smile on my face." He told me. Soon after he said this the ambulance came.

**End of Flashback**

This is the first time I seen him since he was found guilty of assault and the worst part was he was approaching me.

**Meanwhile with Karen and Richard**

**Richard POV**

Karen gave me a death glare for what I just said and continued, "If you really cared about her you wouldn't have turned her down just because of her looks. That wasn't what hurt her the most through, what hurt the most was that you started dating Raven that same day."

"You don't even know why I started dating her. I was so hurt and mad at myself after what I did to Kori. In fact, I went into the gym for hours just hitting a punching bag until my hands were covered in blood. I hated myself… I have ever since that day. Since, that was the day I realized I ruined the best relationship I ever had in my life. To most people she was just my best friend, but to me she was my supporter, my strengths, the one that could always put a smile. She was also so funny with how weird she was… I always called her my alien. Anyways, I saw in her eyes that day she couldn't forgive me and I lost her. I hated myself, and then Rachel came. Sure I thought she was hot… but she was still no Kori. However, she told me she also liked me ever since the day with Malchior and she knew it was wrong but she had to tell me. I knew if I turned her down I would have lost her too. So I asked her to be my girlfriend." I told her, finally saying the words I never spoke. My heart broke that day also.

"So did you ever love Rachel?" she asked me.

"Well she is great in bed," I said smirking, and continued, "But I never felt the same as I did with Kori."

"Why don't you tell Kori?"

* * *

**Thank you everyone who left comments it really means a lot to me. Also thank you to the individuals who favorited and followed this story. You all are the reasons I keep writing and decided to update during the weekend. Please comment and tell me what you think. Also everyone allowed to vote once per chapter.  
**

**Sorry it took so long to update but since it took longer I wanted to give you a long chapter, hopefully you enjoyed it.**

**Korianders :**** First I need to say I love your guest name, Kori has always been my favorite Titan. Also thank you for saying this would be your favorite story if you had an Fanfiction it means a lot. Thanks for the review and keep voting.  
**

******Zombieslayer: Thanks I am glad you enjoyed the chapter. ********I am assuming your still voting for Xavier and Kori, so I'll add a vote for them. Thanks for reviewing.**

******************************hey hey hey : Have a great spring break! I am glad you enjoyed the chapter. ****************************************************************Thanks for the review, keep voting!**

**thatonechick-jaidee: ****************Thanks for the review!**

**********************jaqui101: Thanks for reviewing, keep voting. Also thank you for reviewing since the first chapter it means a lot.  
**

**McFoxy**:**********************Thanks for reviewing, keep voting.**

** .9 ****: ************************Thanks for reviewing, keep voting. I'm glad you are enjoying it.**

**Starfan16**:**************************************************************Thanks for the review. Were you expecting who it was? I am glad you liked the chapter. I thought of her dating an OC but I decided have some Xavier in there for awhile. I am glad you still love the story. **

**robstarfan723:** **************************************************************Thanks for the review, keep voting! I am glad you loved the chapter.**

**RoBiNiSmYbOo: I'm sorry it's sad but it will have an happy ending. ************************************************************Thanks for the review.**

**girlonthemoon: ************************Thanks for the reviews, keep voting!** I added one vote for this chapter for Kori and Richard. I am glad you liked the chapter. Also thank you for reviewing from the first chapter.

**Guest:************************Thanks for the reviews, keep voting!**

**DaChloeZ**:**************************Thanks for the reviews, keep voting!**

****** Jlewis14: Thanks for reviewing, keep voting! Also I am glad you love this it means a lot.  
**

****** Prodigy-14 :****************Thanks for the review, keep voting! I am glad you like it, it really means alot.  
**

Mikeyf1115 :******Thanks for the review, keep voting! Also thank you for reviewing since the first chapter.  
**

**Here where the voting stands so far. Remember you can vote once per chapter.**

Richard/Kori-20

Kori/Xavier (Red-X)-19

Rachel/Gar-11

**Anyways please review and vote.**


	6. Chapter 6: Old friend

**Richard POV**

"I don't deserve her, I never have; but she also deserves better than Xavier. She deserves the best, like the guy in the notebook, she always loved him." I told Karen, smiling until she started laughing. I realized what I just said and my smile dropped. _Shit… I'm never going to live this down._

"You watched the notebook?" Karen asked as she stopped laughing.

"Yes, Kori wanted me to when we were still friends and you know how hard it is to turn down those puppy dog eyes. No one ever can." I told her.

"She Notebooked you… that's my girl. Wait did you cry?" Karen said as she laughed again.

"Is this all you want to talk about now?" I asked Karen getting annoyed with the laugher and looking away. Since, I didn't want to tell her I did cry a little, when she forgot her kids. It had to break her kids, and grandchildren's' hearts, feeling like in a way they lost their parent. I mean I know they didn't truly lose her yet, but they lost all the wonderful memories they shared, which makes it bittersweet at times to remember those memories. There were no more laughs to share over that time the one daughter embarrassed herself in front of her crush, no more thoughtful memories of how they still all met up at their parent's at Christmas Eve every year, and so many other memories lost. Sure, they still had their father. Most men would not admit this, but everyone needs their mother. I should know I lost both my parents in a circus accident which is why I live with the famous Bruce Wayne. He is an amazing man, especially for taking me in, but I still miss my parents.

"Why are you such an asshole now? I remember when you were nice you know. I mean we were exactly like the Rugrats. You were always the Tommy of the group. So what happened? What made you the biggest asshole in Gotham?" Karen asked me becoming all serious again.

"I always wanted to be popular… popular girls seemed to like the jerk. Along with that I am always being stalked by reporters ever since Bruce mentioned I be taking over Wayne Enterprises five years ago but I don't want to. I also found out my dad has a sister, two years ago. She could have taken me in when my parents died, but she didn't like kids. My parents even had her as my guardian, but she said she didn't want me. I guess the point is I was continually getting screwed over in my life and I didn't want to mess up your guys life's anymore. So I started being a jerk," I told her. I know it wasn't the greatest reason ever, but I just couldn't let more individuals get affected by my life.

"How did you mess things up with our lives?" Karen asked me.

** Rachel's class **(**Rachel's POV)**

I closed my eyes as Malchior walked closer. After he was convicted I finally realized he was bad for me, and I no longer loved him.

"Dude back off, before I make you?" Gar voice said as he reproached us. I opened my eyes to see Garfield standing between Malchior and me.

"And if I don't?" Malchior asked him a smirk placing over his face.

"Well then were going to get in a fight, and I am guessing that wouldn't be good for you. You might just get sent back from where you came from," Garfield said smirking back at him.

Malchior smiled dropped, "This isn't the end of it, I am going to see my two little friends Rachel and Kori again."

"Do you have a death wish? If you touch either of them I know Richard, Victor and I will personally beat your ass. And if you hurt either of them again I will personally put you in your grave. Do you understand?" Garfield asked him.

** Kori's class (Kori's POV)**

I wish I had a friend in drama with me. The teacher is already putting together groups and I don't know anybody but Kitten and Richard. Richard, I no longer considered a friend, but I heard the teacher call his name at the start of class. Luckily, he wasn't here today.

Just then the door to the class room opened, and I saw a face that I hadn't seen in a while. My childhood best friend from Tamaran, the island my family used to live on. We moved away when I was three due to the war. I knew it was him since his family still came to visit our family every year.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Mrs. Sharp, but I am new here. My name is Bryan Mangor," he said.

I was surprised by how good he was already at speaking English; sure he practiced when he came and visited my family. But it took me forever to learn English; I couldn't help but be a little jealous. His red hair was just below his ears. He was around 6'5'' and very well built, which was probably why most of the girls in the class room at this moment were drooling. This caused me to smirk since he would never go for them.

"Oh yes, Bryan that is fine, you will be in a group with Kori," said Mrs. Sharp, he finally noticed me and we smiled at one another. Then she continued, "Along with Kitten, and Richard, who happens to not be in class today."

My face immediately fell. This was going to suck.

"You can't put me with four eyes!" yelled Kitten. Mrs. Sharp glared at her.

"Kitten, I don't wear glasses anymore," I told her as I gave her a death glare. I knew she was stupid but come on.

"So?" she said.

"Well if you had any intelligence at all, Mitten was it. Then you would know four eyes was an insult invented for people who wore glasses. But now only insecure little girls use those words. I was hoping girls would be more respectful and mature here, like Kori," he stated as he winked at me. I mouthed "Thank you." At least I was going to have someone to support me during this project.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who left comments it really means a lot to me. Also thank you to the individuals who favorited and followed this story. You all are the reasons I keep writing. Please comment and tell me what you think. Also everyone allowed to vote once per chapter.**

******Jlewis14: Thanks for reviewing, keep voting! I am glad you like it and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter.**

**audreyfebtt:********Thanks for reviewing, keep voting! Thank you I am glad you like it.**

**Mikeyf1115:****Thanks for the review, keep voting! I am glad you enjoyed the chapter it means a lot.  
**

**********************jaqui101: Thanks for reviewing, keep voting. I am so glad you enjoyed the chapter it really means a lot to me.  
**

********************** x-Tea1996-x : Since you reviewed for two chapters I added two votes for Xavier and Kori. Thank you for saying you love it, I am so happy that people are enjoying the story and it means a ton to me. ************************Thanks for reviewing, keep voting.**

**Guest:************************Thanks for the reviews, keep voting!**

**Guest:************************Thanks for the reviews, keep voting! Robin has to show Starfire she can trust him again before they can get in a relationship sorry, but I will let you know in a few chapters there will be a school dance. At this dance Robin will tell Starfire how he feels about her.  
**

**Jbug:************************Thanks for the reviews, keep voting!**

**Robstarfan4ever: I am sorry you hate Richard, but I can see why. I added four votes for Gar and Rachel along with Kori and Xavier since you reviewed for 4 of the chapters.**

**Guest:************************Thanks for the reviews. I am glad you love the story it means a lot to me.  
**

**Kori answers :**** Thanks for the review and keep voting. I am glad you are happy, and that it made it so you were no longer bored. Your review put a smile on my face. I like your idea, if you don't mind I may use something similar to it during the dance chapter that will be coming up. (It still a few chapters away since next chapter they find out about the dance, then guys start asking girls to be there date.)  
**

**girlonthemoon: ************************Thanks for the reviews, keep voting!** It means a lot to me that you love this story and I am glad you liked the chapter. He will tell her how he feels at the dance coming up.  


**Guest:************************Thanks for the reviews, keep voting!**

**RoBiNiSmYbOo: ************************************************************Thanks for the review. Thank you for reading this part, I was thinking no one did, which is why I like giving hints of whats coming up down here. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint.  
**

**Robstarforever2017: Thank you for saying this story awesome it means a lot. ****************************Thanks for the reviews, keep voting!**

**robstarfan723:** **************************************************************Thanks for the review. I agree which is why I didn't give them a good relationship in here (I personally like Raven and Beast Boy).  
**

**kori and richard grayson: ****************************Thanks for the reviews, keep voting! Thank you for saying you love this story it means a lot I hope this chapter you loved also. Thank you for calling me cool. Your review put a smile on my face. Also I love Karen in here too. And you got the coolest name, I am jealous.  
**

******************************hey hey hey : ****************************************************************Thanks for the review, keep voting!  
**

******Zombieslayer:********Thanks for reviewing, keep voting!  
**

**pizzamania: ************Thanks for reviewing, keep voting! **I am glad you enjoy the story it means a lot. 

** .9:************Thanks for reviewing, keep voting! I agree its hard to read about abuse but I put it in because not everyone in the world is good and I wanted my story to show that also.  
**

**rayliz793**:******Thanks for reviewing, keep voting! Thank you for saying I am awesome it means a lot.  
**

** DouloveBTR: I am so glad you love it, it means so much to me. ********Thanks for reviewing, keep voting! **

**Guest:************************Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot.  
**

**Alright so I went through each chapter and double checked( I added if you ever voted in a previous chapter for a couple I did for all your chapters since I been doing that for most people, for the most part I just missed some Rachel and Gar votes sorry) Richard/ Kori is really close to Kori/Xavier.**

**Here where the voting stands so far. Remember you can vote once per chapter.**

Richard/Kori-34

Kori/Xavier (Red-X)-33

Rachel/Gar-23

**Anyways please review and vote.**


	7. Chapter 7:Don't walk away

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update, been so busy, but to make it up to you here is a longer chapter.**

* * *

**Kori's class (Kori's POV)**

"Bryan-Poo, my name is Kitten, like Meow. I am a very respectful and mature person, Kori is just a bitch!" Kitten said as she brought her hands up pretending to scratch things like a cat, and then after she said the last part she began licking the top of her hand like a cat cleaning itself. She also tried looking cute, as she did it, but all I wanted to do was throw up.

"Kitten Moth, I will be supervising detention this evening, and it will be a pleasure to see you there. " Mrs. Sharp said smiling at Kitten.

"Mrs. Sharp, I haven't got a detention so why would you see me there?" asked Kitten confused.

Bryan and I started laughing at how big of idiot she is. "Kitten, I just gave you a detention." Mrs. Sharp explained as she shook her head.

"Wait, when did this happen and why?" asked Kitten, as she balled her hands in fists.

"It happened when you used inappropriate language in my classroom and that is also why it happened. Now if you continue arguing with me you will have a week of detention," Mrs. Sharp told Kitten as she maintained a calm voice.

"I already signed up to decorate for the welcome back dance, Mrs. Sharp. So could we put this detention thing off?" asked Kitten.

"Wait, dance, what dance?" asked Jenny.

"The dance we have to welcome back the students every year. This year theme is Hollywood glamour, and the dance is this Saturday. Bryan, guys are already starting to fight over me to be their date, so you better ask me fast." Kitten told everyone, and winked at Bryan.

"Well then have fun with one of them, because I wouldn't ask you out if you were the last girl in the world," Bryan told her as the class started to laugh.

"How dare you! Do you even know who I am? Who my father is? Just so you know Bryan-Poo, I always get what I want, so you will go out with me sooner or later," yelled Kitten.

"That is enough! Everyone quiet down. Kitten you will still be going to detention tonight and you should of thought of the plans you already made before you used inappropriate language in my classroom. Also I will not taking individuals insulting others in my classroom. On the stage, you may be working with individuals you don't like but you have to get along with them to give the audience a wonderful performance. Now since there is only five minutes left of class trade your numbers with your group, decide when you'll meet as I write out on the board your options for plays or musicals." Mrs. Sharp told us.

Kitten, Bryan and I traded numbers. Kitten also had Richard number, so she gave it to both Bryan and I. We decided to meet tomorrow after school at 7pm so Kitten would be done decorating for the dance. Kitten also volunteered to text Richard about the project which I was glad about. I looked to the board to see the options for the plays and musicals _Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, Hairspray, Mamma Mia, _and _Wicked. _

Bryan and I smirked at each other when he saw the last one. Just from looking in each other's eyes, I could tell we had the same idea; Kitten would make a great witch. I knew Bryan and me both had pretty good voices so we didn't care if we got a musical, but I also knew Kitten sucked at singing.

"What play would group number 3 like?" Mrs. Sharp asked looking at my group.

"Wic…" Bryan and I started but we were interrupted by Kitten.

"Mamma Mia," Kitten stated. Bryan and I looked at each other in horror. My reason was I didn't want to have to do a romantic scene with Dick, and Bryan I could tell was he didn't want a romantic scene with Kitten.

However, it was too late to change it the minute Kitten said that our group number was written next to it, and the other groups picked their play. Then the bell rang signaling class was over.

**Richard's POV**

"I lost the whole gang but Rachel. Sure, Victor and Gar still talk to me but it's not like it used to be. Kori and you hate me. I guess I should have said I destroyed our friendship, and destroying those friendships ruined my life. It might have been the same for you guys, but I miss it every day. I especially miss Kori," I said telling Karen how I really felt. Just then we heard the bell go off telling us the first class was over.

Not a minute later, Buckcherry's song _Crazy Bitch_ started playing from my phone, letting me know that Kitten had just texted me. _Damn just my luck the girl I hate the most in the world, why did I ever give her my number? Because she was good in bed, actually she was amazing. I'm starting to realize through it's not all about sex, which would mean I don't love Rachel. I never had, there's always only been one girl in my heart, which is why I still have those nightmares. That was the day I made the biggest mistake of my life._

The text message said, _**Ricky-poo were in the same drama class and in the same group! We also have Four- eye Anders and hottie Bryan in our group. Don't worry through baby I told him you already asked me to the dance, so I couldn't go with him. Even though he was all over me, and we're doing the musical Mamma Mia.**_

"Kori is in my group," I said to myself, unable to contain my excitement.

"What?" asked Karen confused.

"Kori and me are in the same group in drama. Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" I told her.

"Only if you show her, and us you changed," she tells me honestly.

As I was about to reply, my phone started going off playing Katy Perry- The One that Got Away. **Hey Dick, I got your number again from Kitten, since I deleted it. I decided to let you know we're in the same group, and we're meeting at 7pm tomorrow in the auditorium. Be there! –Kori**

Pain shot through me, I knew Kori hated me, but I never actually thought she would have deleted my number. "I really fucked up with her didn't I?" I asked Karen.

"Yes, and if you ever hurt her like that again I will kick you in the nuts so hard, you'll never be able to have kids got it?" Karen told me with a smirk.

"You should have done that last time, I do hate myself for what I have become and I do want to change. I just don't think I can do it alone. I finally realized Kori the one that made everything better in my life, and I'll do anything to get her back in my life. Even if she will only ever be my friend," I told Karen. _Why did a text from Kitten have to help you realize this? _I thought.

**Rachel POV**

"I'm not scared of you," said Malchior.

"You should be, I love Rach… I mean I do anything for Rachel. She's a wonderful person," Gar told Malchior.

Was he just about to say he loves me? No he couldn't… could he?

I was broken out of my thoughts by the bell ringing. I ran out of the room not able to face Gar right away and I didn't want Malchior near me. I need to figure out my feelings for Gar. I ran outside to our old group hang out. I was surprised when I saw Richard and Karen in there. I could tell I had interrupted their conversation.

"Rachel is everything okay?" asked Karen as she looked at me. I realized I was crying.

"No, Malchior back." I said looking directly at Richard. Richard face was a mixture of confusion and anger.

"What is Kori okay?" asked Richard.

"What… I don't know, but Richard I need you right now. You're my boyfriend," I told him.

_Why is he so worried about her? I am his girlfriend, and I need him. Shouldn't he be here for me? _

"She's our friend and I have to make sure she's okay," Richard said as he got up ready to leave.

"She hates you, and I will too if you walk away from me right now. If you leave me when I need you, stay out of my life for good." I told him.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who left comments it really means a lot to me. Also thank you to the individuals who favorited and followed this story. You all are the reasons I keep writing. Please comment and tell me what you think. Also everyone allowed to vote once per chapter.**

obsessivefangirl0302:******Thanks for reviewing, keep voting! **

audreyfebtt:******Thanks for reviewing, keep voting! I am glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

Robstarforever2017:******Thanks for reviewing, keep voting!Well this chapter longer, I am glad you enjoyed the notebook part.  
**

kori and richard grayson:******Thanks for reviewing, keep voting! You review made my day, I am so glad you think I am awesome. I love Ryan and he may make an appearance later in the story. Richard started to realize this chapter its not all about sex, but it will take him awhile to totally change. I love both Starfire and Bee there my two favorite girls in the series (I like Raven don't get me wrong but I relate more to Starfire and Bee... and Raven are two of my friends favorites so they fight over her)**

PuffDaMagicBudda:******Thanks for reviewing, keep voting! Glad you enjoyed that part.  
**

jaqui101:******Thanks for reviewing, keep voting! I added a vote for both Kori and Xavier and Bryan and Kori.  
**

Mikeyf1115:******Thanks for reviewing, keep voting!  
**

Starfan16:******Thanks for reviewing. Thank you I am so glad you liked the chapter. This friend is just someone I came up with.**

RoBiNiSmYbOoL:**Thanks for the review. I am glad you like him, and yes it will start getting more spicy.**

girlonthemoon:**Thanks for the review keep voting!** **He will tell her at the dance but that still a few chapters away. I am glad you think it awesome.  
**

Starfire:**Thanks for the review.**

WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED:**Thanks for the review keep voting! I'm glad you liked it.**

robstarfan723:**Thanks for the review keep voting!**

Wild girl13: **Thanks for the review.**

Sweetums14:** I am glad you like the story, sorry about the grammar errors. I am so busy so I write ****them pretty fast, and then quickly look over them. This chapter longer. ****Thanks for the review keep voting!**

Desjanae:**I am glad you like it so far, oh there will be more drama. Thanks for the review keep voting!**

taylorlautnerlov: **I am glad you love it. I added six votes for Xavier and Kori for for the review keep voting!**

KoriAnder: **I am glad you love this story. Thanks for the review keep voting!**

Zombieslayer:**Thanks for the review keep voting! I am glad you thought it was awesome.  
**

screamer: **I am glad you love it. Thanks for the review keep voting! There will be a dance so I am liking these ideas of song suggestions. I am assuming the guest review and the scream review were from you two. So wanted to let you know your reviews made my day. **

thatonechick-jaidee:**Thanks for the review **

hey hey hey: **Thanks for the review keep voting! I'm glad you think its awesome.**

jessica:**I am glad you think this story is interesting. Thanks for the review keep voting!I added six votes to Xavier and Kori. Thank you for saying I am a good author it made my day. Si, I like your new favorite Spanish word. I don't speak much spanish through. I'm glad you like Bryan he will come into the story more.**  
**Thank you for the review and keep voting.**

FallForAnything007: **You can vote for Bryan and Kori, so I put you done for both Bryan and Kori and Richard. I'm glad you like the ideas. ** **Richard going through a big change, and started to find himself more. Sorry the vocabulary not that mature. Thank you for the review and keep voting.**

I 3 Teen Titans:**I tried to make it more a heart sorry its not the best. I am glad you like the story. I am glad you like the writing style. Rachel is going through a hard time right now.** **Thank you for the review and keep voting.**

**Here where the voting stands so far. Remember you can vote once per chapter.**

Richard/Kori-46

Kori/Xavier (Red-X)-56

Rachel/Gar-27

Bryan/Kori:3

**Anyways please review and vote. What you think of Teen Titans Go! I thought it wasn't as good as the original, but I'll still watch it because I still need my Teen Titans!  
**

**Alright everyone if you would like to help at the dance Richard will tell Kori he's feelings. So if you have an idea of a song that will help Richard do that please let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8: We're over

**Rachel POV**

"I really hope you don't mean that, but if you do you were never the girl I thought you were," Richard said as he turned away from me. I walked his back as he left and I started to cry. _We're over!_

"Rachel, I can't believe I'm about to say this but for once I agree with Richard. I know you're hurting and scared, but he knows you're physically safe right now. Kori on the other hand may not be," Karen told me, her voice full of disappointment.

Just then Garfield came into the place, "Rachel, are you okay? I know I shouldn't have looked for you because you probably want to be alone… but I was worried about you?"

"Did you mean it?" I asked as my face was in my hands, not wanting to show my face. I wasn't willing to say anything to Karen, because I knew she was right.

"Mean what?" asked Garfield, as his voice was full of worry.

"That you loved me?" I asked, bringing turning my head to look at him.

"What? When did this happen? Where? Wait… you just broke up with Richard through. At least I think you two are broken up?" Karen asked surprised.

I turned and gave Karen a glare, and said, "Gar, let's go somewhere we can talk alone."

I grabbed Gar hand and proceeded to pull him away from our old group hang out. I decided we would go to my house, no one was ever home.

"Rachel, what about school and Richard and you broke up?" said Garfield from the corner of my eye I noticed the smile on his face as he stated as he said the last part.

"Who cares about school, and yes," I told him draining all emotion from my voice so he couldn't tell how I felt about the break up.

I always knew it was going to happen, that we weren't soul mates. Hell he always had feelings for Kori, just never wanted to admit it. But I had a huge crush on him so I wanted to change that, and for a while I thought I could, but I was wrong. So yes I was hurt, but the minute Garfield almost said he loved me, I also felt something. I just didn't know what that feeling was and I intend to find out.

**Kori POV**

As we walked out of class I pulled Bryan to the side by the lockers, and tried to put on my best angry face, "Why didn't you tell me you were moving back?"

"Well first don't give me that face, especially because you're not really angry," he said smirking making me drop my fake angry face. _Dang he knows me to well._ He continued, "And I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise my best friend in the whole wide world, is that a crime?"

"No I guess not, but I missed you so much," I said as I jumped at him, giving him a hug. His arms laced themselves around me.

"Kori!" yelled two voices, as they ran towards me, both looking rather angry and jealous.

"Kori, who is this?" asked Xavier as he shot dangers at Bryan.

"This is Bryan, my best friend … remember I told you about him," I said as I let go of the embrace, and Bryan arms left my body.

"You two look a lot closer than best friends," said Richard as he glared at Bryan.

"Let me guess, the one wondering who I am is Xavier your boyfriend and the other one is the dumbass who didn't see what an amazing girl you were and still are… Dick right?" Said Bryan smirking, as he put an arm around my shoulder .

"Yeah your right but can you take your arm off MY girlfriend?" asked Xavier still looking angry, as Richard stood there speechless.

I didn't know what to say my best friend and boyfriend just stood there glaring at each other. For once I was thankful when Richard found his words, as he said, "I hate to break this up, but we got bigger issues to worry about."

"I think he's meaning me," said Malchior, as he approached all of us. Fear overcame my body and my knees started to feel weak.

"I'm… not… scared of… you anymore." I said trying to sound confident but I could tell everyone knew it was a lie. I felt lucky that Richard, Bryan and Xavier were still with me in the hall. Since the next class had started other students were in class.

Malchior started laughing and he laughed even more as Bryan and Richard stepped in front of me. Xavier through was glued to his spot, until he walked up to Malchior grabbed his arm and dragged him into an empty room.

"What was that about?" asked Richard, as both the boys standing in front of me turned around to look at me. To be honest I didn't even know.

**Xavier POV **

"Malchior, you promised you were going to stay away from her," I yelled.

"That's one of the bitches that put me in juvie; I had to see her again. And I didn't promise I would stay away from her, I promised you I would touch her," Malchior yelled at me.

"You better not because we have a deal, remember? Also don't call her a bitch," I said as I was about to leave the room.

"What would your little girlfriend say about this deal if she found out?" asked Malchior.

"She's not going to find out," I said as I left the room.

**Raven POV**

I opened the door to my house as I let Gar in also. I quickly went to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of vodka and whiskey. I handed Gar the whiskey as I opened the bottle of vodka and started to down it.

"Rachel, don't you think you should slow down or not drink?" Gar asked me.

I gave him a glare. "If you don't want me to drink leave, or stay and drink with me," I said as I continued.

He started to drink and I smiled. I started to feel buzzed as I was a quarter of a way through the bottle. I got up and sat on Gar lap. "So did you mean it?"

"Yes," He said.

I could tell he was buzzed too, so I started kissing him. The taste of whiskey and vodka mixed together as I started to French kiss him.

* * *

**Sorry it took forever to update, I recently got married and after that my grandma passed away. So I haven't felt like writing. However, your reviews helped me and I hope you all still want me to finish this story. I can't express how amazing you all are. However I'm back now. Thank you everyone who left comments it really means a lot to me. Also thank you to the individuals who Favorited and followed this story. You all are the reasons I keep writing. Please comment and tell me what you think. Also everyone allowed to vote once per chapter. **

PhoenixForce101:**Thanks for reviewing, keep voting! I am so glad you liked the chapter.**

purpleraven23: **I'm glad you noticed that because throughout the story Rachel going to go through some things that will make her like she was on the show. She probably will never be exactly like she is on the show but she will grow to become more like that. I am so glad you love the story. Thank you for the review.**

jaqui101**:Thanks for reviewing, keep voting! I added a vote for both Kori and Xavier and Bryan and Kori. I am so glad you love the story. Also thank you for always reviewing, it really mean a lot. Thank you for the song suggestions.**

charmaine2012:**Thanks for reviewing, keep voting! **

Mikeyf1115:**Thanks for reviewing, keep voting! Sorry I didn't update sooner. Please don't hate me. I am glad you liked the chapter.**

Jlewis14: **Thanks for reviewing, keep voting! I'm so glad it made your day and you love it.**

kori and richard grayson:**Thanks for reviewing, keep voting! I love reading your reviews. I am glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

girlonthemoon**:Thanks for the review keep voting! I am glad you think it awesome.**

lollipop whisper: **Thanks for the review keep voting! I'm glad you like it.**

Mina: **Thanks for the review keep voting! I'm glad you like it.**

Lila:**Thanks for the review keep voting! I'm glad you though it was so good. Sorry I didn't update sooner. Please don't hate me.**

rocky123: **Thanks for the review keep voting! I'm so glad it made your day.**

Waffle man 308: **Thanks for the review keep voting! I'm so glad you like the chapter.**

robstarfan723:**Thanks for the review keep voting!**

Jbug: **Thanks for the review keep voting! Thank you for the song.**

Rae-Rae: **Thanks for the review keep voting!**

Robstarforever2017:**Thanks for reviewing, keep voting! In this story, no one perfect.**

I 3 Teen Titans: **Thanks for reading what I put here. Thank you for saying it was a perfect chapter. I liked the original so much more, I wish they bring it back. Thank you for the suggestion, I'll for sure keep it on my list.** **Thanks for the review keep voting!**

JapaneseClute: **Thanks for the review keep voting!**

WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED**:Thanks for the review keep voting!**

.9:** Thank you for the review.**

Teentitansfanl: **Thanks for the review keep voting!** **I'm so glad you are enjoying this.**

evanescence fan: **Thank you I am glad you think it's an amazing idea. Thank you for reviewing and keep voting. I will do a fanfiction like that for you. I will post it after I have a few more chapters of this done through probably (sorry I want to make sure to update more on this again first). And I am so glad I am one of your favorite authors it means a lot. It will be a voting one again through because I love the fans deciding who they want together. I write for you all.**

Redstar: **Thanks for the review keep voting! Also thank you for adding me to your favorite authors it means a lot. I'm so glad you enjoy the story.**

xD lol: **Thanks for the review keep voting!**

xD lol: **Thanks for the review keep voting!**

Starfire: **Thanks for the review keep voting!**

Starfire: **Thanks for the review keep voting! I will keep going with the story.**

hey hey hey: **Thanks for the review keep voting! Sorry I didn't update sooner please don't hate me.**

DOULOVEBTR: **Thanks for the review keep voting! I'm so glad you love the story.**

KoriAnder: **Thanks for the review keep voting!**

Zombieslayer:**Thanks for the review keep voting! I am glad you thought it was awesome.**

DOULOVEBTR: **Thanks for the review keep voting!**

Coolgirl: **Thanks for the review keep voting!**

Starfan16:**Thanks for reviewing. I am so glad it made your day and I hope when I update it continues to. Sorry it took so long to update please don't hate me.**

Dcteentitans: **I am so glad you think it's awesome. Thanks for the review keep voting!** **Sorry it took so long to update please don't hate me.**

XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX: **I put it up because you all decide who ends up together. I'm trying to give Kori a chance with each of the guys in here, but I want the fans to decide the end. So whoever has the highest at the end, will be for the review keep voting!**

Guest: **Thanks for the review keep voting!**

Guest:** Thanks for the review keep voting!**

Dont Member: **Thanks for the review keep voting! I'm so glad you love it.**

Guest:** Thank you for the review sorry it took so long to update please don't hate me. I'm so glad you like it.**

xochimilco1363: **Thanks for the review keep voting! I'm glad you like it.**

**Here where the voting stands so far. Remember you can vote once per chapter.**

Richard/Kori-64

Kori/Xavier (Red-X)-101

Rachel/Gar-32

Bryan/Kori:12

Rachel/ Xavier:1

**Anyways please review and vote. **

**Alright everyone if you would like to help at the dance Richard will tell Kori he's feelings. So if you have an idea of a song that will help Richard do that please let me know. **


End file.
